magicduelsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HolyCrap WOTF/Ultimate Quick Gold Farming Guide
__NOEDITSECTION__'Max Johnson,' a fellow Duels player on Steam created this excellent gold farming guide. While it's primarily aimed at new players even as a veteran it's worth a read to freshen up the basics. Please note: This is no official wiki content. The article contains personal opinions you may not agree with. The original guide can be found here. Max Johnson's Steam profile can be found here. ---- Introduction Since Wizards of the Coast decided to update Duels with every expansion releasing in paper Magic, a lot of new players have joined Magic Duels. Unfortunately, the game can be very difficult for new players, especially the matchmaking system which does not care about how many cards you have unlocked when searching for your opponent. And if you are new player, you will have to earn something about 67200 to buy all the cards in the game (from Origins up to Kaladesh). So I'm here with some decks and hints which can probably help you to farm as much gold as possible. Here we go! Decks This is obviously the first thing that you'll need. Since we want to earn gold as quickly as possible, I suggest that you use a fast aggro deck. Here are some examples: This deck is about pumping your and to deal lethal damage to your opponent before he can play some big creatures. ---- This deck is just for overwhelming opponents with your creatures and using combat tricks such as and to destroy blockers. ---- These are decks which you can play having starter set cards ( ) only. They are quite useless in ranked matches, but still can compete with Hard difficulty AI. The more gold you earn the more cards you'll get to upgrade those decks. Farming Before playing, go to the Main Menu → Help & Options → Settings → Gameplay and turn off the following: Zoom played cards, Combat Animation, Display Hints, Display Tips. Other ones are optional but personally I recommend you to turn off all but "Auto Resolution" and "Always Use Optional Abilities" (again, just for speed). Remember, we wanna farm gold QUICKLY! So, doing all of this will save you approximately one minute per match. Now, choose "Hard AI" and let's go! Extra Tips *'Play tutorial!' Make sure you complete all campaigns and Skill Quests. Just go to Help & Options → Help and check them out. I've got about 150 gold for completing all remaining quests in a mere 10 minutes. *'Turn on your favorite music' (or radio station/audiobook/whatever). This process can get quite boring. *'Refresh your daily quests once per day.' Make use of that when you get puny 60 gold quests or quests that you are unable to complete. *'Write down or remember the amount of gold that you earn in duels' (vs. the AI or other players since gold from quests/campaigns does not count) to earn the absolute MAXIMUM amount of coins per day. Earn 395 gold this way (26 Hard AI Wins and 1 Easy AI win or any other way) and then win one PvP duel so you earn 425 gold instead of 400 plus daily quest income. *'Take part in the weekly Community Quest' to get 60-100 gold on Wednesday. *'Play 2HG!' If you have a friend, join him and play Two-Headed Giant against AI. It will give you 30 gold per won game. If you are about to die, do not take the final attack. One of you should leave the game and there is probability that game will be counted as a victory to the other guy (doesn't always work). If you have none of them playing Magic Duels, you can use a gamepad to play as both heads. *'Don't waste your money!' Do not buy stuff like card sleeves, full-lands and foil decks. They are absolutely useless. Summary This method allows you to win a battle within 1.5 to 3 minutes with a 90% probability of being victorious. That way you can earn up to 300 gold per hour, depending on your luck and the speed of your actions. If you want to add something, feel free to leave feedback in the comments. Happy farming! Category:Blog posts Category:Guides